gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Trading Co. Shipwright Industry
Welcome to the East-India Trading Co. Shipping Industry. (EITCSI) What are we? This is a industry that supplies ships to the EITC, Royal Navy and anybody willing to pay for these high quality ships. We are also funded by the East India Trading Co. Bank. We are also a branch of the EITC. Founded﻿ It was founded by Lord Robert to help to provide high quality ships for anybody to pay the prices. Currently one of the biggest suppliers for ships to everybody. About Us We supply any type of ship a dingy to a ship of the line war ship. We have been the main suppliers of war ships to many countries around the world are have made millions amount of gold in the process. We are also in partnership with the Daggerpaine Industries. Also looking for us our server is Antik Types of Ships Our gallery of our ship designs that are sold in our Industry. Light Sloop Very small, very weak on the sides but very cheap and easy to build. But because of our high quality ships and sails this little ship can withstand most storms but don't expect to fight a ship of the line ship with this. We have sold these types to the Royal Navy and EITC. Examples are the Navy Ferret and EITC Viper. Sold around 100 gold pieces but if pirates want OUR special type of ship it costs around 350 gold pieces for them. Variations: Light Sloop.jpg|Citizen Model Sea_Viper_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_Ferret_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Light Galleon Can hold around 8 cargo crates or royal chest. Used for small trips from Kingshead to Port Royal. Has a stronger hull than Light Sloop and has a better defense. Our sails also make this ship go faster than those bought at pirate ship yards. We have sold these types to the Royal Navy and the EITC. Examples are the Navy Bulwark and EITC Sentinel. Sold around 500 gold pieces but pirates must pay around 700 gold pieces for pirates. But remember our ships are of better quality! Variations: Small_Light_Galleon-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Sentinel_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_Bulwark_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Light Frigate Small but deadly. This little ship has the fire power to take down a Regular sloop and enough strength to survive a hurricane. Plus our sails make this little devil as fast as she could be. Also with ramming speed this little ship could make the entire ship fall apart. We sold these types to the Royal Navy and the EITC. Examples are the EITC Corvette and Navy Panther. Sold around 1000 gold pieces but pirates must pay around 1200 gold pieces but remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Variations: Small Light Frigate-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Corvette_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_Panther_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Sloop Sloops are stronger than those light frigates but go faster. In the need for speed and getting cargo dropped of faster buy the Sloop. Our sloops have stronger hulls than that of regular sloops. Plus our sails are made of special silk makes our ships go faster. Also this little ship can survive most storms. We sold this design to the Royal Navy and the EITC for around 1500 gold pieces when pirates have to pay 17000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Variations: Small Sloop-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Bloodhound_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_Greyhound_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Galleon Galleons are very stong and heavy ships. They are huged by the EITC and Royal Navy to transport cargo to far away locations like Port Tariff or England. Our galleons have been know to withstand many storms and sea monster attacks. Our sails also make this ship that is normally slower, faster. So if your looking for speed and strong galleon come to us than the shipwrights. We sold this design to the Royal Navy and the EITC for around 5000 gold pieces when pirates pay around 7500 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality! Examples of these ships in action are the Navy Vanguard and the EITC Ironwall. Variations: Small Galleon-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Ironwall_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_Vanguard_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Frigate Frigates are feared, respected and tough. Looking for something that has lots of fire power but a Frigate. These frigates have been know to withstand kraken attacks and also that point with ramming speed can break an entire ship apart. This also has cannons of stonger quality and the sails are know to go way faster. If looking for protection and for speed but our Frigates. We sold this design to the Royal Navy and the EITC for around 10000 gold pieces when pirates pay around 12000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality! Examples of these ships in action are the Navy Centurion and the EITC Marauder. Variations: Small Frigate.jpg|Citizen Model Marauder_1.png|EITC Model Navy_Centurion_1.png|Navy Model War Sloop The War Class Sloop, strongest ship in the sloop class. If looking for speed and power choose our War Sloop. Our hull is of high quality wood that is from a secret location and the sails are made up of special silk that makes the ships go extremely fast and can destroy a pirate War Frigate like nothing. If your looking for speed and great power buy the War Sloop. We sold this design to the Royal Navy and the EITC for around 12000 gold pieces and pirates for around 14000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Examples of these great ships in action are the Navy Predator and the EITC Corsair. Variations: Small War Sloop-1-.jpg|Citizen Model EITC_War_Sloop_1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_War_Sloop_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model War Galleon Feared, respected and extremely wanted to all. The Grand War Galleon is the finest of the galleon's class. These ships are used to carry cargo and really heavy supplies across the great ocean. These ships have been seen going from the Carribean to India. The hull is extremely strong and the sails make the ships go faster than the shipwright classes. If your looking for speed, stength, power and to be respected buy our War Galleons. We sold this design to the EITC and the Royal Navy for around 40000 gold pieces and to pirates for around 55000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Examples of these great ships in action are the EITC Behemoth and the Navy Colussus. A retired version of the War Galleon was the Navy Bastion. Variations: Small War Galleon-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Behemoth_1.png|EITC Model Navy_War_Galleon_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model War Frigate Big, bad and powerful and is the ulitimate war machine. We've have made this ship have a strong hull and excellent speed that pirates are overwelmed that our ships are after them. That point also can be a deadly tool to take down a ship like nothing. Also these ships can be excellent protection for cargo vessels and these ships can survive intense storms and hurricanes. If your looking for powerful buy the War Frigate. We sold this design to the EITC and the Royal Navy for around 65000 gold pieces and to pirates for around 75000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Examples of these ships in action can be the EITC Tyrant and the Navy Elite. Variations: Small War Frigate-1-.jpg|Citizen Model EITC_War_Frigate_1.png|EITC Model Navy_War_Frigate_1.png|Royal Navy Model Ship of the Line Expensive and will take time to construct but is the most powerful ship of the fleets. Can hold up to 150 cargo crates and has many cannons on the deck but below deck has around 11 cannons on the first deck down and 11 cannons on the last deck down. Extemely fast and can withstand as much as 4 hurricanes at once. Been seen in the Carribean mainly in Treasure fleet going to far off lands and can hold many amount of gold. If your looking for Power you've got power with this grand flag ship. We sold this design to the EITC and the Royal Navy for around 200000 gold pieces and it'll take time to construct and pirates for around 350000 gold pieces. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Examples of these amazing ships can be the EITC Conqueror and the Navy Newcastle! Variations: Ship of the line-1-.jpg|Citizen Model Conqueror-1.jpg|EITC Model Navy_SOTL_1.jpg|Royal Navy Model Titan Class War Ship Titan Class War Ships are generally seen on long voyages and sometimes during war time. Titan Class are generally very dangerous and can be hard to destroy. Also using many voodoo charms to make this ship faster than most other ships. We have sold this design to the EITC and the Royal Navy. They are called the EITC Eliminator and the Navy Battle-hardened. Normally around 5,000,000 for EITC or Royal Navy members but to regular people for around 7,000,000 gold pieces. More info click here. Remember that our ships are of the highest quality. Terror Class War Ship The Terror Class War Ship is an EITC classified war ship and can only be used by the EITCSI and cannot under any orders be sold to any other people beside the EITC or the Royal Navy. The EITCSI has only made one of these war ships and can never be made again. More info click here. ﻿ Locations We supply ships around the world. Main EITC Caribbean Branch HQ Kingshead - Main offices are where Remington, main body guard, lives. This is where the main operations and other people work at. Also if an attack may occurr our assassins are ready to attack intruders if neccesary. The main island and assassins are ready to attack intruders if neccesary. Guards *Veterans *Assassins *Cadets *Marines *Officers *Grunt Our officers on this island have been trained to kill intruders so don't go around unless you really want to die. We also have made the fort strong enough to withstand any attack on the island. As the protection is inside the fort there are many war ships on the seas. Ships of the Fleet *HMS Invincible - Ship of the line *Navy Dreadnought - Ship of the line *HMS Newcastle - War Frigate *HMS Georgia - War Frigate *Navy Predator - War Sloop *Flag Ship - HMS Conquerer *Navy Man-o-war - War Frigate Storage Facilities Our storage depots have many cargo parts and could also contain royal chests. Guarded by our elite EITC assassins and Navy Officers. Also there are secret underground tunnels that go under the entire island that contains other cargo. Only a few officers know where these tunnels are. These tunnels are said to run about a mile below ground and contains secret facilities where very elite EITC Assassin's are trained for the company. Also there are cargo, hull pieces and many cannons for the fleets. Guards are normally EITC Assassins and EITC Mecenaries. Training Grounds The training grounds contain the EITCSI soliders, EITC and Navy, to protect the factories but mainly the warhouses on Kingshead. Also many elite EITC assassins train to kill enemies of the EITC and the Royal Navy. Main Royal Navy Caribbean Branch HQ Port Tariff - Office is located near the dock, next to the portside townhouses. There is also an operator near the docks. Carribean HQ Port Royal - Operators will be at the large dock, surrounded by paperwork, and several tables. They also own a small office in town, where they keep finalized agreements. screenshot_2011-05-13_07-32-16.jpg|The office screenshot_2011-05-13_07-33-10.jpg|A worker standing on duty English HQ London - Where the factories are located, and the main offices are located. This is also where there supply of gold comes from. Persian/Iranian HQ Shah Robert Shipstealer has opened to help supply war ships as well to the company. Stationed in Persia/Iran and has opened trade routes between England and Persia/Iran. Indian HQ Owned by England we have trade routes between England and India to sell and buy ships or weapons. Stationed between England and India. Australia HQ Where the EITC most dangerous prisoners are and where the prisoners work on building the ships as well. There are trading routes between Austrialia and India because England being way to far away. Raven's Cove HQ EITC and the Royal Navy's location to look for very powerful weapons for the ships. Many laborers go here to find weapons and then sail to Cuba to sell it to other people beside the EITC or the Royal Navy. Main Offices The Raven's Cove Tavern is the main offices for the EITCSI on Raven's Cove. Also our guards consists of EITC Rage Ghosts that are trained to kill intruders. Also if your looking to buy a ship from the EITCSI then come here to look at what ship you can buy from us. Port Newscastle HQ Port Newscastle is a naval base and island owned by the EITCSI. More to be revealed soon Postions Taken ~ Founder/ President -- Controls the entire Shipping Company and makes sure that it stays in check Taken ~ CEO -- Does everything that the president does but mainly does it whenever the President is away on business Open ~ Junior CEO -- Needed whenever the CEO and the President are away on business and third in command Taken ~ Head of Trade -- Sells and buys ships or ship designs to other countries Taken ~ Head of Security -- Makes sure that this company is safe and nobody messes it up and the Ship Security Taken ~ Head Ship Designing -- Controls the ship designer branch Taken ~ Head of Funding & Budgets -- Keeps fundings & budgets at their best standing. Keeps main supply of gold. Taken ~ Ship Designer -- Designs the ships Open ~ Head Operator -- Manages operators Open ~ Port Tariff Operator -- Manages ship trade on Port Tariff Open ~ Port Royal Operator -- Manages ship trade on Port Royal Open ~ Kingshead Operator - Manages ship trade on Kingshead Open ~ Sail Designer & Distributor -- Designs and distributes sails Open ~ Head of Weaponry Construction -- Head of cannon-building department Open (5) ~ Laborers -- Gather resources for ships Open ~ Assassins/Guards - Protection for our factories Now Hiring, If you want to join please say so in comments, on my talk page - here. 'Uniforms' 'Laborers Outfit' ' '''This is the outfit that the laborers would wear in the EITCSI. Rusted Cabaset - While working you should wear a helemt hat way while working you don't hurt yourself. Guy Fawkes Shirt - Has special armor underneath that way nobody could hurt you and you don't hurt yourself Engraved Box Belt - Very stylish Plain Patched Trousers - Has special armor underneath that way you don't hurt yourself Adventure Boots - High Quality and very well for going through though terrian Weathered Long Coat - Special Armor to help protect yourself '﻿' 'Members' '''President/Founder' Lord Robert ' ' ~''' '''Head of Funding & Budgets [[King John Breasly II of England|'King John Breasly II of England']] ' ' ~ Head of Security Matthew Blastshot ~''' '''Ship Designer Edgar Wildrat Assassin/Guard Keira Kinover ' ' ~''' '''Head of Trade FoulbertoSmasho, Zeke ' ' ~''' '''Head of Ship Design Edward Daggerhawk '' '' ~''' '''CEO [[User:Lord Usman Strider|'James "Usman" Strider']] ~ Assassin/Guard Shah Robert Shipstealer V of Persia ' ' ~ Lord Robert Macmonger Assassin/Guard ' ' Meetings No meeting yet Userbox If you are a member, add this userbox to your page: Code: ﻿Thanks for Visiting! Thank you for visiting, and remember to buy! Category:Governments Category:EITC Category:Ships Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Vessels Category:Royal Navy Category:Organization Category:Fan Groups